Many organized sports are traditionally played outdoors. However, with that comes the problem of dealing with the weather, which often can put a stop to a game being played outdoors. Also, since most sports rely on efficient mobility and dexterity, people who have lower appendage disabilities are not able to play. Table-top sports not only creates a way to play these sports inside, but also enables everyone to participate, handicapped or not.